


I have questions for you

by I_Love_unicorn_2003



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Arguing, Cavendish is a jerk, Crying, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Oblivious Cavendish, Relationship Problems, Song: I Have Questions (Camila Cabello), Vinnie Dakota Needs a Hug, no happy ending, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Love_unicorn_2003/pseuds/I_Love_unicorn_2003
Summary: Dekoda has some questions for Cavendish, and he needs them answered. Truthfully
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Comments: 11
Kudos: 10





	I have questions for you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A real talk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469678) by [I_forgot_to_water_my_baguetts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_forgot_to_water_my_baguetts/pseuds/I_forgot_to_water_my_baguetts). 



Things were fine. Things were okay, they went out and got a sandwich things were fine.

Not really. Things were not really fine.

Dekoda still had a lot of questions on his mind, some of them he was even afraid to ask. Like why would his partner do that? They’ve been friends for many many years, Dekoda saved Cavendish more times than anything, he didn’t even have enough doppelgängers to say how many times he saved him. But no Times did Cavendish thank him. No times did he say.  
‘Thank you for saving my life multiple times, Dekoda.’ Nothing! Apart from that sandwich, that was it. He only paid for that goddamn sandwich because, let’s face it. Cavendish, was selfish, Dekoda knew that, Cavendish was selfish, he was ungrateful, he was only cared about wanting to save the world, when his partner had to make thousands of doppelgängers to save him and keep him alive. But Cavendish was oblivious.  
He didn’t care.  
Even though they resolved it and Dekoda broke down in tears, and Cavendish comforted him, there was still a lot of questions to be asked, and he needed them answered, truthfully. This time Dekoda was not beating around the bush, he was going to confront Cavendish properly about everything he has done over the years, not just from the alien abduction, not just from them splitting up, everything.

“ Cavendish, we need to talk. “ Dekoda said, A straight face expression present.  
The elderly Time Traveler looked confused but nodded and pulled up a chair, a surprisingly awkward few feet away from him. Cavendish knew, he knew what they were going to talk about.  
“ I have questions for you.” Dekoda started, taking a breath.  
“Number one, tell me who you think you are?  
You got some nerve trying to tear my faith apart  
Number two, why would you try and play me for a fool?  
I should have never ever ever trusted you!  
Number three, why weren't you, who you swore that you would be?!” Dekoda shouted, the tears that stopped hours before came back again. Cavendish looked stunned, as his partner broke down in tears expecting him to answer.  
“Vinnie I-“ he started.  
“ I knew it! I knew you weren’t gone answer them!”  
“But you forgave-“  
“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I’m still not angry!!” Dekoda yelled. “Ya don’t even bother thanking me everytime I save your life, no ounce of gratitude comes out your mouth! I don’t even know why I trusted you! I have sacrificed myself over hundreds if not thousands of times for you to still continuously live! I get nothing in return! Yes, I know you already addressed the fact, and yes I know you’re not sorry, you never were. I knew from the moment we were at the sandwich place that you weren’t sorry, you only did that to get back on my good side didn’t you? You’re not truly sorry at all! You never were! You just acted like you were because you saw how distraught I was! You don’t feel bad, you’re just selfish! You didn’t even care how I felt when you went rogue! I fell into days worth of depression because of you! But no, you think it’s okay for you to just get abducted by aliens, may find you, have a short conversation may forgive you and everything be okay? No! It don’t work like that! It takes a lot longer to heal from wounds such as betrayal and depression, it takes a long time Cavendish, a long time. Just because we resolved this, doesn’t mean we are fully patched up, you broke my heart… I loved you more than anyone, more than anyone Will ever love me! But you don’t understand, you don’t care! You never did!”

Cavendish growled.  
“ so it’s my fault! It’s my fault is it? It’s my fault that I went rogue because YOU didn’t listen to me! Secondly, I didn’t play you like a fool, I took care of you I made sure you were looked after! I loved you! “  
“ then why didn’t you act like it?! You yelled at me every day! Every day Cavendish! Is that how you show someone you love them? I don’t think so. “ Dekoda snapped.

Dekoda couldn’t hold it any more, he collapsed to his knees in tears, but they weren’t small sobs, they were large painful cries, even larger than the ones he let out earlier.  
I’M SORRY I’M HERE! I’M SORRY I EXISTED! I’M SORRY I MADE THINGS WERSE! I’M SORRY!” Dekoda shouted. Getting up off the floor and exiting the room, slamming the door behind him and walking away.

And breathe. You are never going back there again, at least not yet. He sighed.  
Maybe he went a little too much on him, but Cavendish was selfish, he didn’t have an ounce of gratitude, nor did he thank him when he saved his life. It wasn’t fair, he had to go through all of that to get his partner back, and he wasn’t even sorry. That really really hurt, knowing that Cavendish wasn’t sorry hurts.

Dekoda continued walking away, walking and wait until he was sure he was away from him.  
He was hurt, very much hurt. Cavendish was still oblivious to the fact that his partner saved him hundreds if not thousands of times, but he was away from him now, he could relax and maybe talk to someone about is treatment that he got from their one-sided friendship and partnership.

Maybe things would change between them, maybe things would be better? He doubted that. He knew deep down, this would take months to heal, it doesn’t just take a conversation. It takes months, maybe Dekoda should take a break now, get away from the toxic one-sided friendship and partnership that was Cavendish.

He just needed to get away, anywhere away from him, maybe the Murphy family would let him stay for awhile, surely they would understand. Of course Milo would, he was too kind for his own good sometimes. Dekoda sighed deeply, heading off to the Murphy family. Maybe a break is what he needs, Cavendish got a break, so why shouldn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think? Was it too out of character?  
> Was it too much? I really like it in my opinion! I honestly do believe that Cavendish and Dekoda have a one-sided relationship.  
> Cavendish has no gratitude towards his partner, or at least when I’ve seen... it annoys me so much, that Cavendish isn’t even grateful for anything he does, and it annoys me so fucking much  
> ANYWAY 
> 
> This is the sequel to be fic ‘A Real talk’ by I_forgot_to_water_my_baguetts  
> They’re in amazing writer! Go give them some love! And tell her I sent you!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> kudos and comments are awesome and deeply appreciated! I will try and reply to most of them no promises though XD


End file.
